


Le Frigo des Bermudes

by Eternal_Yorozuya



Category: Gintama
Genre: Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle, Gen, Humour, gros mots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Eternal_Yorozuya
Summary: Hells Kitchen/Cauchemar en cuisine sans Gordon Ramsay, version sale. Kamui VS Abuto, ou comment Abuto deviens un maître du bluff... Enfin, peut-être?
Relationships: Abuto & Kamui (Gintama)
Collections: Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle, Gintama - Fanfictions françaises, Gintama Anthology by Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Données techniques :  
> Histoire originale par : Aree/The Eternal Diva  
> Date originale de publication : 17/10/2019  
> Date de révision : 04/01/2021
> 
> Note d'auteur: D'après une idée d'Olarin (@Olaringard) , et aussi de la bouffe. On a détéré littéralement une conversation datant de y'a un an, et on en a tiré un concept sur Kamui et son chili, et Abuto et ses fruit loops. J'ai ensuite développé ça en une histoire drôle incluant l'idée que Abuto est littéralement le Shinpachi des Harusame/Yato.

On pouvait dire que la septième flotte des Harusame était turbulente. Bien que le mot soit faible. On aurait pu dire qu'elle était diablement efficace aussi. Que c'était une force reconnue et crainte à travers tout l'univers, de par sa force et sa cruauté.

Les faibles se faisaient pousser, certes. Mais les forts aussi. Les forts prenaient cher. Très cher.

Alors quand on prenait déjà le clan le plus fort de tout l'univers, et qu'on y ajoutait un chef jeune, idiot, impulsif, et ayant du sang en partie immortel dans les veines, il y avait du soucis à se faire. Même pour un Yato.

Même pour Abuto.

La matinée avait pourtant bien commencée. C'était calme, le gros des troupes dormait encore ou mangeait en silence. Même si pour le coup, dans l'espace, on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir quand était le matin ou quand était le soir, vu que techniquement, l'espace était tout le temps sombre.

Il y avait du coup de la part des occupants du vaisseau un comportement semblable à ces créatures que les humains appelaient NEET **(1)**. Des sortes de créatures qui passaient tout le temps à ne pas compter le temps, en somme.

Mais si quelque chose ralliait tous ces individus, c'était bien l'appel de l'estomac.

Il y avait en effet une sorte d'instinct chez les Yato qui les poussait à toujours savoir quand était venue le moment exact pour s'empiffrer.

Il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir. Manger en quantités suffisantes était aussi une question de survie, quand votre force et votre capacité à l'employer à son maximum dépendaient des calories accumulées dans votre corps.

Mais bon. La plupart du temps c'était surtout parce que c'était de gros goinfres.

De ce fait, les cuisines avaient toujours des frigos pleins à craquer de victuailles diverses, venues de planètes diverses, pour tous les Yato ayant des goûts diversifiés.

Pour Abuto, c'était les fruit loops.

Des sortes de céréales colorées en forme de petits anneaux, croustillant sous la dent et qu'il fallait tremper dans du lait pour en tirer toutes les saveurs.

Il avait découvert ce met étrange et nourrissant lors d'une de leurs visites près de la Terre.

On lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué la « cérémonie du déjeuner » **(2)** en détail : d'abord, prendre un bol. Puis verser le lait. Puis ajouter les céréales. A moins que c'était l'inverse ? D'abord le lait ou les céréales ? Il était sûr que le bol venait en premier. Et le lait était définitivement une nécessité pour en tirer toutes les nuances. D'ailleurs les céréales trempées créaient alors un arc en ciel pastel s'étalant à la surface blanche du lait. C'était plutôt joli.

Abuto pensait d'ailleurs que c'était un moment sympathique, et même unique de la journée, pour se détendre. Il pouvait réfléchir à sa vie, ses perspectives de carrière, le plan retraite, et aussi récapituler toute la paperasse qu'il avait à faire pour la semaine.

D'ailleurs il devait encore remplir une note de frais pour la planète détruite la semaine dernière. Et aussi…

_**Un cri.** _

Et aussi….

_**Un hurlement.** _

Aussi…

_**Un énorme fracas.** _

Abuto grimaça. Ses pensées avaient été interrompues plusieurs fois par des hurlements de terreur.

Et en son fort intérieur, il savait non seulement qui en était à l'origine, mais également que sa journée ne serait plus tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine cérémonie du déjeuner.

Très vite, ses soupçons furent confirmés.

D'abord visuellement.

Il vit une tête rousse traverser tout le réfectoire en fendant la foule de Yatos apeurés comme Moïse ouvrant la mer rouge en deux. La mèche rebelle très caractéristique du Capitaine s'agitait dans tous les sens, sûrement à cause de l'irritation de son porteur.

Puis ensuite auditivement.

Une série de chuchotements et des exclamations de surprise en partie tues par les membres de l'équipage, telle une rumeur folle se répandant dans un village de campagne.

Et enfin, dans ses tripes.

Il eut la désagréable sensation que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. C'était toujours le cas quand le gamin était contrarié. Ou alors il avait trop mangé ?

Ah. Le sourire du rouquin était exactement diminué de 45 %. Il était définitivement énervé.

"Aaaaa-bu-toooooo…" Appela Kamui d'une voix fluette.

Le Yato d'âge mur se demanda encore qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas. La semaine dernière les toilettes étaient bouchées. À peine 5 jours auparavant, quelqu'un avait laissé dans la machine à laver un stylo rouge dans une poche, qui avait teinté une bonne partie de la lessive blanche d'une couleur digne de la panthère rose. Encore hier un abruti avait fracassé le moniteur principal de la salle vidéo.

Et Abuto était à peu près sûr que la moitié de ces catastrophes étaient du fait de l'idiot qui se tenait devant lui. Mais il tenait trop à la vie, et accessoirement à son deuxième bras toujours fait de chair et de sang, pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Capitaine ? Quelqu'un a encore bouché les toilettes en ayant la coulante ?" Demanda-t-il.

Une partie des Yato profita que l'attention de leur Capitaine focalisée sur son adjoint pour décamper sans un bruit, l'autre partie reprenant le cours normal de leur moment bouffe-ou-crève.

Le jeune Capitaine en question ignora la pique de son subordonné, et demanda d'une voix oscillant entre l'agacement et la menace :

"Où est ma boîte ?"

"Hein ? Quelle boîte ?" Demanda Abuto, peu sûr de savoir de quoi le jeune Yato parlait.

 _ **"Ma boîte."**_ Insista Kamui.

"Précisez Capitaine, il y a tellement de boîtes sur ce vaisseau qu'on s'y retrouve pas. Des boîtes à outil, des boîtes noires, des boîtes de vitesse, des boîtes de revues cochonnes, des boîtes honteuses, des boîtes pour les hommes seuls, des boîtes pour-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa liste qui commençait clairement à verser vers le personnel que le Capitaine abandonna définitivement son sourire pour une expression à 0 % de sourire. Neutre.

"Ma boîte à mon nom."

Ah. Les choses se précisaient. Un idiot avait dû prendre une boîte au nom du fils d'Umibouzu, et vu que ce dernier avait une écriture de merde, l'idiot en question n'avait pas dû se rendre compte de la guerre intersidérale qu'il allait déclencher en dessinant une cible sur son propre cul.

"Vous aviez marqué votre nom dessus, Capitaine ?" Demanda-t-il d'un air distrait, tout en reportant son attention sur son bol de céréales.

Les fruit loops étaient maintenant toutes molles, comme sa volonté de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais elles avaient laissé irradier tout autour d'elles un joli arc en ciel.

Kamui, lui, ouvrir un peu plus les yeux, et c'est un regard sérieux qui se braqua sur Abuto.

"Un abruti parmi nos hommes l'a probablement prise par erreur," finit par dire l'homme à la longue chevelure et à la coupe mulet.

"Si c'est le cas, je vais massacrer cet enfoiré," répondit Kamui.

Le Capitaine referma vicieusement ses yeux, tout en faisant craquer les jointures de ses mains. Il allait encore y avoir de la casse, Abuto en était sûr. Et c'était encore lui qui allait devoir nettoyer derrière son chef. Ça aussi il en était sûr.

Dépité, il recommença à manger ses céréales détrempées, mâchant mollement chaque cuillère qu'il portait à sa bouche.

"Et sinon, elle contenait quoi cette boîte ?" Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir ce qui était si important que cela énervait le déjà énervé jeune Yato.

"Mon Chili." Répondit Innocemment Kamui.

Il semblait s'être calmé.

Et comme le Yato d'âge mûr qui jouait parfois les nounous s'en doutait, ça concernait de la bouffe. Encore… ça faisait déjà la sixième fois qu'un problème lié à la nourriture était abordé ce mois-ci. Et on était que la première semaine de ce-dit mois. Usant de la diplomatie si étrangère aux Yato qu'il avait dû acquérir de force pour éviter que la moitié de l'univers ne leur courre après pour réclamer des dommages et intérêts à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient quelque part, Abuto demanda alors :

"Bon. Ça a déjà dû être mangé, Capitaine. Le seul truc qu'on puisse faire, c'est demander à ce qu'on vous rende la boîte."

Le Capitaine idiot sembla réfléchir un moment, pesant le pour et le contre de ne pas pouvoir passer à tabac le vrai coupable, mais de pouvoir latter la tronche indistinctement à toute personne l'énervant un tant soit peu dans les prochaines heures. Le choix fut manifestement rapide, le rouquin préférant la quantité, à défaut de qualité, pour ses séances d'exercice.

 _Séances d'exercice, mon cul_ , pensa Abuto.

"Et donc, elle était où, et elle ressemblait à quoi cette boîte ?" Demanda le Yato plus âgé.

Il en profita pour continuer de remuer ses céréales, tandis que son interlocuteur réfléchissait pour essayer de se souvenir. Apparemment, il ne devait pas y avoir touché depuis un moment, pour qu'il doive réfléchir à ce point. Ou alors il était juste idiot et vivait trop dans le moment présent pour s'encombrer des souvenirs plus vieux que une semaine.

"Je crois que je l'avais laissée dans le frigo."

"Hum. Oui, le frigo. Logique pour de la bouffe…" Réfléchit Abuto à haute voix.

Kamui porta un doigt distraitement à ses lèvres, comme s'il tentait de se souvenir avec effort de ce qu'il essayait de décrire; sa mèche de cheveux rebelle prenant la forme d'un point d'interrogation.

"Oh et elle était de cette taille je crois…" Dit-il avec sa mèche folle à présent en forme de point d'exclamation, montrant de ses mains un espacement de 20 centimètres de long.

Abuto, lui, finit par fixer uniquement son bol, concentré à observer le calme apparent de la surface à présent colorée du lait.

"Ah, cette taille… Oui oui, la taille basique d'un tupperware…" Annonça à nouveau Abuto à haute voix, sans jeter un regard à son supérieur.

Mais il n'avait pas à lever les yeux pour deviner la gestuelle de son supérieur. Après toutes ces années il la connaissait par cœur. Il imaginait déjà le jeune Yato en train d'avoir une tête pensive, assortie d'un regard innocent ne laissant rien paraître de sa violence spontanée pour le moment en sommeil.

"Et elle était transparente, avec un couvercle jaune, et des petits lapins blancs dessinés dessus", ajouta Kamui.

"Ah, une boîte transparente avec un couvercle jaune aux motifs de lapins blancs ?" Répéta Abuto d'une voix distraite. Ça vous a été envoyé par votre sœur ?"

Puis, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, le cerveau d'Abuto se mit à chauffer soudainement, et l'instant d'après, il aurait préféré que ce soit Truck-kun **(3)** qui le heurte pour l'envoyer dans un Isekai plutôt que ce soit la réalisation qui le percute de plein fouet.

La paix apparente de la surface du lait portant les céréales fut troublée.

Le visage d'Abuto se crispa tellement qu'il s'en mordit la langue et manqua de s'étouffer avec ses fruit loops.

_**PUTAIN.** _

_C'était sa boîte ?_

_CE **TRUC** _?

_Ce truc **IMMONDE** qui avait pourri depuis des semaines et qui ressemblait à une **miniature de la forêt de champignons dans Nausicaa de la Vallée du Vent** ?_

_Il était sérieux ?!_

_L'enfoiré que le Capitaine cherchait à annihiler, c'était **lui** ?!_

Il se souvenait encore avoir pris la boîte, avec une sorti de gribouillais illisible sur un côté, et après en avoir vu le contenu plus que douteux, l'avait prestement jetée à la poubelle, corps et biens. Et maintenant il était dans la merde.

_Pense Abuto. **PENSE. VITE.**_

_N'importe quoi. N'importe quel bobard pour éloigner le blâme. Si le Capitaine était venu directement le voir, peut-être qu'il le soupçonnait déjà ?_

Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout. Allez, Poker face, et histoire crédible.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Abubu ?" Demanda Kamui.

_Du calme… Il doit sûrement pas savoir._ Pensa le Yato au mulet.

"Ah… ça me fait penser… Capitaine… Vous avez déjà entendu parler… Du triangle des Bermudes ?" Tenta-t-il.

_Merde merde merde merde merde merde. **ON AVAIT DIT CRÉDIBLE**._ Paniqua-t-il mentalement.

Sous la pression, le cerveau d'Abuto avait commencé à disjoncter.

"Le quoi ?" Demanda Kamui, sérieusement intrigué.

_Ouf ._

Cet idiot ne savait même pas ce que c'était.

Abuto pouvait remercier cet étrange marchand aux lunettes de soleil qui lui avait vendu une encyclopédie des mythes de la Terre à un prix raisonnable au vu de son achat de 10 tonnes de riz le mois dernier. Même si le rire perturbant de ce dernier l'avait mis un peu mal à l'aise.

"A-Ah. Vous connaissez pas ? C'est un espacer assez connu pour être justement inconnu," tenta Abuto.

C'était sûr qu'il laissait tout reposer sur la chance et sur sa capacité à improviser. Mais il n'allait pas tomber si facilement au combat et se faire démolir par son chef.

"Ben ce genre d'espace originaire de la Terre a tendance à faire disparaître tout ce qui s'y trouve," continua Abuto. "Comme si c'était téléporté vers un autre monde. Un peu comme les enfants dans Narnia quand ils entrent dans l'armoire." **(4)**

Kamui commençait à s'impatienter.

"Et donc ? Tu veux en venir où ? Ce sont ces enfants qui ont volé mon chili ?"

Abuto se frappa mentalement. C'était plus que facile avec lui, même un peu trop.

"Non, Capitaine, les enfants ont rien à voir avec ça, ils sont trop occupés à chercher la Sorcière Blanche... En gros je pense que notre frigo doit contenir une de ces zones débouchant sur une autre dimension."

"Un peu comme un **Frigo des Bermudes** alors ?" Réfléchit Kamui à haute voix.

Aussitôt, le jeune Yato se précipita vers le frigo, et en ouvrit brusquement les deux portes. Il s'agissait d'un énorme frigo, presque une chambre froide, avec deux portes battantes pour y accéder. Puis… Il s'y enferma.

Un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, Abuto resta interdit, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que quelques minutes plus tard le jeune Yato ressorte tout essoufflé malgré la température froide du local.

"Abuto… J'ai cherché partout… Mais j'ai pas trouvé de dame blanche **(5)**."

Une veine éclata sur le front d'Abuto.

"C'est la Sorcière Blanche ! **Et je viens de vous dire de laisser Narnia en dehors de ça** !" Cria Abuto.

Mais le jeune Yato ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ou alors il ne l'avait pas écouté depuis le début ? C'était plus probable, oui.

"Bon. Si c'est prouvé que ce frigo fait disparaître nos précieuses denrées, il faudra s'en débarrasser, pour le bien de l'équipage." Dit Kamui avec tout le sérieux du monde. "Il faudra alors racheter des provisions et refaire le plein, aussi."

Mais le filet de bave qui coulait depuis sa bouche, même s'il était discret, trahissait déjà ses intentions.

_Pour le bien de l'équipage ? Surtout pour votre estomac, Capitaine.._. Pensa Abuto.

-Abuto, je vais avoir besoin de ton assistance. Ajouta alors Kamui, toujours de la bave aux coins des lèvres.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'Abuto se retrouva en pleine nuit à devoir surveiller une chambre froide, tout en sachant pertinemment que rien n'allait se produire. Le bobard qu'il avait inventé était revenu pour lui mordre les fesses au centuple, sous la forme d'une surveillance accrue en présence de son supérieur, en attendant que l'appât disparaisse en direct devant leurs yeux.

L'appât, placé à l'intérieur, était encore une boîte appartenant au Capitaine.

Kamui, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur les portes battantes en inox.

Et Abuto, était fatigué et avachi sur une chaise, depuis les 3 heures que durait leur surveillance.

Il commençait même à sentir sa tête s'alourdir de minutes en minutes, tout en piquant de temps en temps du nez. Mais il devait rester alerte. S'il voulait éviter les ennuis, non seulement pour avoir menti à son supérieur, mais aussi pour avoir balancé en premier lieu le chili (bien qu'il eut été radioactif au moment de sa destruction), il fallait qu'il arrive à trouver un moment précis où Kamui détournerait l'attention, afin de se faire volatiliser le nouvel appât, c'est-à-dire une nouvelle boîte plastique contenant du Chili. Chili visiblement bien plus frais et meilleur que les vestiges remontant à deux mois qu'il avait exhumés dans le frigo la veille.

Et comme si dame fortune l'avait entendu, un Yato vêtu d'un uniforme recouvert d'un épais tablier en cuir et portant des lunettes épaisses de protection posées sur ses cheveux gris en bataille vint se présenter à la porte du réfectoire déserté à cette heure avancée de la « nuit ». Abuto le reconnut comme étant Jihou, un des ingénieurs mécanique chargé de la maintenance de la machinerie à bord du vaisseau.

Ingénieur qui fit signe au Capitaine des Yato qu'il devait lui parler.

Bingo.

S'éloignant momentanément à l'autre bout de la pièce pour aller à la rencontre de l'ingénieur et savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, Kamui laissa Abuto seul face à la chambre froide. Aussitôt, la question porta sur les moteurs du vaisseau et la maintenance en cours dans certains secteurs.

Le Capitaine de la septième flotte des Harusame commença alors à parler et à récapituler avec l'ingénieur les étapes concernant la réparation du moteur avant droit du vaisseau. Discussion technique qui nécessitait toute la concentration de Kamui pour être menée à son terme.

C'était le moment d'inattention qu'attendait le vétéran Yato depuis plus de 3 heures de surveillance sans faille de la part de son supérieur aux cheveux roux.

Aussi vite et silencieusement que possible, il se saisit d'un geste fluide et précis de la boîte, l'ouvrit, et en avala tout le contenu sans même mâcher. Puis avec la même agilité, la remit exactement à la place qu'elle occupait sur l'étagère juste avant, et dans la même position.

Parfait. L'autre idiot n'y verrait que du feu.

L'autre idiot revint alors de sa courte entrevue avec le Yato ingénieur.

"Bon, vérifions si le chili est toujours là." Dit Kamui tout en avançant la main pour ouvrir les portes battantes en inox.

_Bien. Mon plan était un peu précipité, mais il est parfait. Il ne trouvera plus rien !_ Pensa triomphalement Abuto.

A peine Kamui avait ouvert la porte de la chambre froide, qu'Abuto prit un air choqué et annonça ce qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de répéter dans sa tête quelques secondes auparavant.

**"LE CHILI EST PARTI POUR NARNIA !"** Hurla Abuto.

Kamui parut lui aussi (sincèrement) choqué, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

"Le chili… Il a disparu…" Lâcha-t-il, y croyant à peine.

"Je vous l'avais dit Capitaine ! Y'a une zone de Bermudes dans le frigo ! Elle fait disparaître la nourriture !"

"Mais cette fois, seul le chili a disparu, la boîte est toujours là…" Observa Kamui, avec un regard curieux.

"S-Sûrement parce que la zone de Bermudes a développé une certaine intelligence et sait à présent faire la différence entre organique et synthétique," développa le Yato adulte.

Oui. Il arrivait vraiment à baratiner son chemin en dehors de cette situation. _Abuto, t'es le meilleur_.

Mais… Les choses commencèrent alors à prendre une tournure inattendue.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Presque aussitôt, Abuto fut pris de violentes douleurs à l'estomac.

Ça commençait même à devenir aussi mouvementé qu'une manif des gilets jaunes en plein Paris.

Non… Il n'avait quand même pas osé ?

Du poison ? Dans le chili ?

Mais un énorme gargouillis et une sensation désagréable au niveau de ses fesses vinrent étayer son raisonnement.

Ce sale petit con. Il avait mis des laxatifs dans le chili ?!

Ou alors c'était peut-être déjà là depuis le début, une sorte de cadeau empoisonné de la part de sa petite sœur ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation d'Abuto venait de dégénérer aussi rapidement et dramatiquement qu'une perruque arrachée par une violente bourrasque de vent de la tête d'un vieux chauve.

Il maudit sa situation présente, mais également le fait d'être coincé en permanence entre les querelles puériles de la fratrie Yato à cheveux roux. Ils pouvaient pas le laisser en dehors de ça ? Déjà qu'il avait perdu un bras ?!

"C'est vraiment impressionnant, n'empêche." Continua Kamui. "Je me demande si cette zone fait aussi disparaître les gens…"

"C-C'est… C-C'est probable que ça soit possible… D-Dans certains cas…" Balbutia Abuto, le front en sueur.

Abuto le sentait. La situation dans ses tripes était à présent aussi détraquée qu'un match de foot opposant la Russie et l'Angleterre et dont les supporters les plus violents commenceraient à en venir aux mains.

"N'empêche, je pensais pas que cette histoire de shorts était vraie…" Dit pensivement Kamui.

"Des Bermudes, pas des bermudas ou des shorts, Capitaine," se senti obligé de rectifier Abuto.

Mais sentant que l'affaire devenait pressente, le Yato d'âge mûr entrepris de vite faire dégager son supérieur.

"Mais sinon Capitaine, vous devriez déjà aller regarder les nouveaux modèles de frigo, si possible avec option anti-zone Bermudes. Il faut en racheter un rapidement pour que les autres provisions ne se perdent pas."

_Prends mon bobard. Prends le. Tu sauras jamais que ça existe pas l'option anti Bermudes_. Pensa intensément Abuto, tout en lançant un regard appuyé à son chef.

"Oh, oui, il en faut un avec cette option, je peux pas me permettre de perdre encore un plat envoyé via courrier par ma petite sœur depuis la Terre." Constata à voix haute le frère un peu trop obsessif envers sa sœur.

Envoyé depuis la Terre par courrier ? Pas de doute, la bouffe était bien moisie et même au-delà de ça en arrivant ici. Pas étonnant que son estomac commençait littéralement à fondre.

"Je vais aller regarder sur Mamazon voir s'ils ont des modèles avec cette option," dit alors Kamui avant de commencer à s'éloigner pour retourner vers ses quartiers.

Mais la situation devenait critique pour les fesses d'Abuto.

C'était le Black Friday devant son sphincter.

 _OUI. VOILA. PRENDS TOUT MON BOBARD ET CASSE TOI._ Pensa Abuto.

 _ **Mission Complete.**_ Son supérieur était convaincu. Il allait enfin pouvoir aller aux toilettes et lâcher la bombe sale qui manquait d'éradiquer son trou de balle.

Mais, comme pour marquer sa sortie, le jeune Yato tourna la tête, ses yeux recouverts par sa frange rousse. Puis, il pencha sa tête légèrement en arrière, et après avoir dévoilé des yeux brillant de mesquinnerie… Sourit de toutes ses dents.

**IL SAIT.**

**CET ENFOIRÉ SAIT.**

Abuto en était persuadé, il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne par son chef. Peut-être qu'il savait en effet tout depuis le début, depuis le moment même où il était entré dans le réfectoire ce matin. Le jeune Yato continua alors son chemin en laissant derrière lui la destruction mentale de son ennemi du moment.

Une fois Kamui sorti de la pièce, persuadé qu'il avait servi justice comme il se devait, Abuto relâcha enfin la pression qu'il avait jusqu'à présent accumulée face au stress quasi constant auquel il avait été exposé depuis la cérémonie du déjeuner…

Il se relâcha tellement qu'il relâcha aussi ce qu'il tentait de retenir depuis plusieurs minutes.

Et comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, une odeur nauséabonde commença à remplir les locaux.

Une larme coula lentement sur le visage d'Abuto. _**Karma's a bitch.**_ _ **C'était assez pour faire pleurer un homme d'âge mur (6).**_

Avec une lenteur quasi-surnaturelle, et une démarche loin d'être normale, il sortit à son tour du réfectoire.

Vite… Les chiottes… Vite.

* * *

**[FIN]**


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour célébrer la révision de cette histoire et sa traduction en anglais, voici un petit bonus! Il s'agit d'une discussion entre Aree et Olarin, ou comment cette histoire a vu le jour!

****

**[...]**

****

**[FIN DU BONUS]**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de compréhension: 
> 
> (1)NEET : Not in Education, Employment of Training. Ce sont les gens qui en gros n'étudient pas, ne sont pas en formation ni en apprentissage, et qui n'ont pas de travail.
> 
> (2) Parodie de la cérémonie du thé.
> 
> (3) Surnom donné au camion lambda qui percute sans arrêt le personnage principal d'un manga pour l'envoyer dans un Isekai/autre monde/monde parallèle.
> 
> (4) Référence à la série de livres Narnia, de C.S. Lewis.
> 
> (5) Dame blanche : dessert glacé composé de boules de glace vanille, de crème chantilly et de coulis chocolat.
> 
> (6) Référence à la réplique de l'agent de police Flint Lockwood dans le film "Tempêtes de Boulettes géantes".


End file.
